The present invention relates to a rotatable rack for organizing fishing tackle in a tackle box. The rack is rotatably mounted in a tackle box with fishing lures as such spaced from each other and wrapped essentially about the rack to allow the user to easily and without fear of being hurt by getting hooked with a fishing hook, retrieve a fishing lure from the tackle box.
Conventional tackle boxes tend to be compartmentalized and compact such that fishing hooks, lures, and tackle in general are typically thrown in the compartments without regards to any particular organization or to any effects or harm the hooks can cause to the user of the tackle box. Some attempts have been made by the prior art to organize the fishing hooks, lures, and tackle except that the changes offered by the prior art has been without regards to the tackle boxes already in use.
One known prior/art is a MULTIFUNCTIONAL FISHING TACKLE BOX, U.S. PAT. NO. 5,319,877, issued on Jun. 14, 1994 and invented by John F. Hagan, which comprises an insulated cylindrical main container having a ventilated well, and a plurality of cylindrical tackle trays nestable within the main container and being sealed against leakage.
Another known prior art is a FISHING TACKLE ORGANIZER, U.S. PAT. NO. 4,513,526, issued on Apr. 30, 1985 and invented by Virgil Grace, which comprises a first bracket for mounting to a boat a second bracket for also mounting to the boat, a shaft rotatably supported by the brackets, a first plate mounted on the shaft and a plurality of circumferential spaced apertures, a second plate mounted on the shaft and spaced from the first plate, and compartment disposed between the two plates.
Another known prior art is a FISHING PLUG AND LURE ORGANIZER, U.S. PAT. NO. 4,516,707, issued on May 14, 1985, which comprises a housing unit, a cover for the housing unit and being telescopingly slidable over the housing unit, a transparent means in the cover, and a removable holder carried by the housing unit to store the fishing lures and plugs in an orderly array.
Another known prior art is a FISHING BAIT ORGANIZER, U.S. PAT. NO. 5,123,197, issued on Jun. 23, 1992 and invented by William T. Gentry, which comprises a support means for supporting a plurality of storage bags which are arranged in discrete groups.
None of the prior art describes or suggests mounting a rotatable rack directly in a conventional tackle box with the fishing lures, hooks, and tackle being orderly wrapped about the rack for easy and safe retrieval of any of the accessories.